


На лекции

by daana



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana





	

Телефон в кармане вздрогнул и завибрировал. Аомине поднял голову со стопки учебников, кинул взгляд на часы над кафедрой — оставалось еще полчаса — и полез в карман.  
«Занят?» — спрашивал Кисе в мессенджере.  
«Сплю», — машинально отбил Аомине, секунду подумал и добавил вслед: «На лекции».  
«Тогда вставь наушник», — не замедлил с ответом Кисе. — «И молчи».  
Заинтриговал, подумал Аомине и потянул из другого кармана наушники. Он едва успел воткнуть штекер в гнездо и пристроить телефон за учебниками, как на экране замигал видеовызов.  
— Привет, — прошелестел в ухе голос Кисе, на мгновение отставая от движения губ на экране. — Я соскучился.  
Опять он был накрашен. Его всегда красили на съемках — профессиональная фотокамера и обработка снимков это скрывали, делая его просто ярким, безупречно привлекательным, идеальным. Но видеокамера смартфона ничего не прятала — ни подчеркнутые глаза, ни выделенные цветом скулы, ни блеск на губах. Сейчас Кисе выглядел не просто ярко — непристойно. И прекрасно это знал.  
Аомине поерзал, чтобы сидеть было удобнее.  
— Ты без соседей? — Кисе так стрельнул глазами по сторонам, будто мог увидеть, сидит кто-нибудь рядом с Аомине или нет. Аомине кивнул; он предпочитал садиться повыше и подальше от остальных студентов, чтобы никто не шуршал рядом, не возился и не мешал.  
— Сколько у тебя там до конца? — Кисе улыбался блестящими губами. — Четверть часа?  
Аомине мотнул головой.  
— Больше? — спросил Кисе. Дождался еле заметного кивка. — Полчаса?  
Аомине кивнул снова.  
— Очень хорошо, Аоминеччи. — Кисе отвел телефон подальше от лица, за его спиной белели сверкающие чистотой стены и дверцы. В туалет ушел разговаривать, понял Аомине и немедленно представил, как Кисе стоит перед зеркалом, уткнувшись взглядом в смартфон.  
— Потому что у меня к тебе дело.  
Аомине изобразил немой вопрос. Кисе прищурился.  
— Ну же, Рёта, — передразнил он кого-то. Там у них вечно все звали друг друга по именам, Аомине это иногда раздражало. — Давай помягче, расслабься. Ну, представь, что хорошо потрахался. — Кисе закатил глаза, потом улыбнулся. — Но что-то у меня не получается. Поможешь?..  
Вот урод, — сперва подумал Аомине о неизвестном фотографе, — яйца подкатывает, что ли? А потом понял, чего Кисе от него хочет. На мгновение зажмурился, представив, что будет, если препод вдруг обратит на него внимание в разгар этой «помощи». Такого не должно было случиться — тяжелый форвард университетской сборной не вызывал у большинства преподавателей особого интереса. По крайней мере, пока не прогуливал лекции.  
— Так что, посмотришь? — нетерпеливо шепнул в ухо Кисе, и Аомине вздрогнул от этого шепота, такого обманчиво близкого. Вздрогнул и дернул головой. То есть, кивнул.  
— Посмотрим вместе. — Теперь Кисе почти смеялся. Крутанул телефон — перед камерой пронеслась дверь туалета, пустая белизна, край зеркала, сломавший перспективу. Теперь камера смотрела в зеркало. Телефон висел у Кисе на груди на шнурке, поверх полурасстегнутой рубашки какого-то страшно модного фасона, а шорох в наушнике демонстрировал, что Кисе включил динамик.  
— Жаль, что ты не здесь, — медленно сказал Кисе и не спеша провел рукой по шее, очертил пальцами распахнутый ворот. Темные из-за краски глаза со светлым отблеском в глубине уставились в зеркало, губы приоткрылись. Кисе наклонил голову, прижался щекой к тыльной стороне ладони — как прижимался иногда к ладони Аомине. — Но что ж поделаешь. Придется так.  
Аомине тяжело вздохнул сквозь зубы, наклонил голову еще ниже — если кто оглянется на верхние ряды аудитории, пусть думают, что он опять дрыхнет. Больно вцепился пальцами в колени, чтобы не положить ладонь на ширинку.  
— Придется ждать до вечера, — вполголоса проговорил Кисе, расстегивая рубашку снизу. Погладил живот над краем узких, тоже наверняка супермодных штанов. В зеркало он виден был по бедра, этого должно было хватить. Аомине вцепился взглядом в его впалый живот, темную точку пупка, невольно шевельнул губами так, будто собирался прикоснуться. Кисе повел кончиками пальцев вниз, так же, как Аомине провел бы губами. Зацепил пуговицу, покрутил ее, не отводя взгляда от зеркала. Начал выдавливать из петли, так медленно, что Аомине расставил ноги пошире, чтобы не так сильно ощущать болезненно дергающий член — бесполезная попытка. Пуговица на штанах наконец подалась, и Аомине ждал, что следом за ней Кисе расстегнет молнию, — но Кисе прекрасно умел тянуть время. Отвел руку от пояса, опустил на бедра — и двинул ими вперед, почти прижался к краю столешницы с раковинами. Не до конца расстегнутые штаны притягивали взгляд, резинка трусов едва виднелась под поясом, и за нее невыносимо хотелось засунуть руку. Вместо него это сделал Кисе. Скользнул пальцами по животу вниз, наверняка коснулся там головки, горячей и упругой, и улыбнулся так неприлично, как улыбался каждый раз в руках Аомине.  
— Лучше бы это был ты, — снова сказал Кисе и нащупал большим пальцем молнию. Потеребил язычок, лениво вытащил пальцы из-за резинки трусов и все-таки дернул язычок вниз. — Люблю, когда ты это делаешь.  
Расстегнув молнию, он неторопливо приспустил с бедер штаны вместе с трусами. Показался темно-розовый, крепко стоящий член, Кисе положил на него ладонь, зацепил головку, погладил. Потом потеребил почти грубо — так, как ему нравилось. Так, как Аомине нравилось делать.  
— Я бы в себя что-нибудь засунул, — пробормотал Кисе почти неразборчиво, улыбка стала кривой, а взгляд рассеянным. Плыл он мгновенно, Аомине это в нем обожал. — Но много возни с телефоном. Чтобы тебе было видно…  
«После съемки засунь», — подумал Аомине и даже, может, написал бы в мессенджер, если бы руки не окаменели на коленях, сведенные напряжением. Член был таким же каменным, пульс в нем тянул и дергал.  
— А если бы ты был рядом… — Кисе вдруг уперся в столешницу, наклонился к зеркалу — телефон качнулся, теперь камера потеряла его лицо, показывала только голый живот, расстегнутые штаны, торчащий из приспущенных трусов член. — …ты бы мог вставить сам.  
И качнул бедрами так резко, словно Аомине действительно стоял позади него и в это мгновение вошел одним сильным толчком.  
Аомине едва не застонал. Мучительным усилием воли разжал пальцы, сомнамбулически потянулся к рюкзаку, не отрывая глаз от экрана, достал пачку салфеток. Другую руку опустил на горящую огнем ширинку. Высокий стол скрывал его от случайных взглядов, но сейчас на все было наплевать — даже если бы на него обернулась вся аудитория разом, он бы не прервался.  
Кисе снова отстранился, стал виден весь: он дрочил, глядя в зеркало, на себя и как будто на Аомине — и Аомине дрочил тоже, следуя движениям его руки, подстраиваясь и ловя темп, и смотрел через камеру, через зеркало в яркие, расфокусированные глаза.  
Кончили они одновременно.  
Кисе вздрогнул, встал на цыпочки, придерживая член — и забрызгал столешницу. Этого Аомине не видел, но догадался — сам он в этот миг управлялся с салфеткой.  
— Ох, — выдохнул Кисе и подхватил телефон. Еще один круг камеры по стенам словно повторил головокружение Аомине — и теперь снова было близко видно лицо Кисе, такое сияющее и довольное.  
— Пожалуй, неплохо вышло, — сказал Кисе, покосился поверх телефона в зеркало. — Тебе же понравилось, Аоминеччи?..  
«Вечером», — набрал Аомине. — «Расскажу». «Как понравилось», — и снова переключился на видео.  
Кисе щурился, читая сообщения, потом потрогал языком нижнюю губу и улыбнулся — Аомине сразу пожалел, что до вечера еще долго.  
— Договорились, — шепнул Кисе. — Тогда я все-таки что-нибудь засуну.  
Хорошо, что Аомине только что кончил.


End file.
